Cooking Love
by LadyGlee
Summary: Le Glee club a besoin d'argent. C'est ainsi que Jake, Ryder, Kitty et Marley se retrouvent à confectionner des gâteaux. C'est également l'occasion de se rapprocher de la personne que l'on aime ...


**OS sorti de ma petite tête dérangée ^^ **

* * *

- Nous devons encore récolter près de 500 $ si nous voulons partir à Los Angeles pour les Nationales, annonça Will. Des idées ?

Tout ce qui traversa l'esprit des New Directions fut énoncé. Ils retinrent plusieurs idées dont celle de vendre des gâteaux. Un grand classique mais qui fonctionnait toujours.

- Qui veut se charger de cuisiner ? demanda Will.

- Je veux bien, déclara Marley. En plus ma mère me laissera accéder à la cuisine je pense.

- Très bien Kitty, Jake et Ryder vous allez avec Marley. Et pas la peine de rechigner les garçons, ajouta Will voyant ces derniers grimacer.

La jeune fille n'eut aucune peine à négocier l'accès aux cuisines dès le lendemain.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Kitty fut la première à rejoindre son amie. Elles commencèrent à mettre au point un programme quand les garçons arrivèrent. A leur attitude les filles comprirent que moins ils en feraient mieux ils se porteraient. Loin de partager cet avis, la blonde leurs tendit des tablier qu'ils mirent avec réticence. En même temps elle avait choisi ceux avec des fraises et des cerises juste pour les embêter.

- Dans deux jours on fait la vente. Alors un peu de bonne volonté serait la bienvenue, prévint Marley avant de distribuer les tâches.

Jake et Ryder grommelèrent et s'isolèrent pour ''cuisiner'' ensembles. Les filles s'amusaient bien et les garçons commençaient à apprécier l'activité. Enfin plus parce qu'ils étaient avec Marley et Kitty que pour la pâtisserie en elle-même. La brune plaisait à Jake et cela faisait des semaines qu'il essayait de la convaincre de lui faire confiance et de sortir avec lui. Mais sa réputation de dragueur le poursuivait. Pourtant il ne voyait qu'elle, elle avait réussi à voler son cœur. Alors même s'il appréciait peu l'atelier cuisiner, il devait si plier s'il voulait un jour conquérir Malrey. Ryder savait qu'il plaisait à Kitty (et la réciproque était vraie). Elle le lui avait dit sans détours quelques semaines auparavant. Mais ils ne formaient toujours pas un couple. Simplement parce que la jeune femme se plaisait à le faire languir. Il prenait son mal en patience mais ça devenait compliqué. Dès qu'il la voyait il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Les filles rigolaient joyeusement sortant les premières fournées de cookies. Elles se posèrent dans un coin pour discuter sans être entendues des garçons tout en les gardant à l'œil.

- Alors ? demanda comptes faire poireauter Ryder longtemps ? Il va finir par se lasser.

- Je sais mais j'aimerais que pour une fois le mec qui me plaît prenne l'initiative. J'en ai assez de les mener à la baguette...Et toi avec Jake ? Il se met en quatre pour te rendre heureuse et que tu es confiance en lui. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu regardant une autre fille que toi.

- J'ai peur... Ça serait ma première relation sérieuse. T'imagines si je me montre maladroite ou qu'il me trouve pathétique. S'il me rejette je ne suis pas sûre de m'en remettre.

- Marley, pense à l'instant présent. Tu imagines le pire alors qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé. Tu réfléchis trop.

De leur côté Jake et Ryder continuaient de suivre les ordres mais c'était mis à papoter aussi.

- Tu attends toujours l'aval de ta belle blonde ?

- Malheureusement oui, fit Ryder. J'ai l'impression qu'elle joue avec moi... En fait, je suis sûr qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de mes sentiments.

- Je connais Kitty et même si elle le cache, c'est une fille sensible. J'oserais même dire romantique dans le fond. Si tu veux mon avis, elle veut que tu prennes les devants.

- Tu crois ?

- Les filles attendent que nous fassions le premier pas. Tu sais le fantasme de l'homme conquérant ….Et si je ne m'abuse Kitty est une fille.

- Mmmm. Et Marley et toi ?

- J'ai fait le premier pas mais elle n'a pas confiance ni en elle ni en moi. Je ne veux pas la brusquer, elle a les cartes en main. Par contre toi tu devrais la brusquer !

- Je verrais, déclara Ryder.

- Fini pour aujourd'hui les pipelettes, annonça Kitty. A demain.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le jour suivant Jake, Ryder, Marley et Kitty arrivèrent en même temps. Cette fois, les garçons furent plus rapides que les filles et enfilèrent des tabliers plus sobres que la veille.

Cela arracha un sourire aux deux amies. Au lieu de faire bande à part, Kitty se mit à côté de Ryder ce qui obligea Marley à faire de même avec Jake. Elle foudroya du regard la blonde sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. En retour, elle eut droit à un clin d'oeil.

La première heure passa dans la bonne humeur. Les quatre amis discutaient de tout et de rien tout en confectionnant les pâtisseries. Mais bientôt, ils furent à court de certains ingrédients. Ryder se proposa d'aller dans le garde-manger. Au bout de quelques minutes...

- Les filles ! cria-t-il. Je ne trouve pas la farine !

- Laisse j'y vais, lança Kitty avant de rejoindre le jeune homme.

- Je crois que c'est ça, fit-elle en désignant un paquet tout en haut de l'étagère.

Si haut que même Ryder ne pouvait l'atteindre.

- Courte-échelle ? proposa-t-elle.

A la place, il s'accroupit pour qu'elle puisse monter sur ses épaules. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Kitty. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de lui. Ryder se releva emprisonnant les chevilles de la jeune femme pour éviter la chute. Le contact la surprit et une chaleur étrange l'envahit. Elle tendit la main pour attraper la farine mais échoua.

- Avance un peu. A droite. Non ! Pas autant. Encore un peu... C'est bon je l'ai !

La victoire était trop belle. Le paquet lui glissa des mains et vint s'écraser sur le sol dans un immense nuage blanc. Ryder fit glisser la jeune femme de ses épaules et lui fit face. Ils se dévisagèrent troublés par cette proximité soudaine. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils étaient recouverts de farine de la tête aux pieds. Ce que Jake avait dit la veille revint en mémoire du jeune homme. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il approcha son visage de la jeune femme puis passa une main dans son dos. Il l'attira un peu plus encore à lui avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Cela eut pour effet de faire hisser la jeune fille sur la pointe des pieds. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ryder.

Ils se reculèrent à bout de souffle et Kitty noua ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme. Elle lui sourit.

- J'ai cru que tu n'oserais jamais.

- A vrai dire, moi non plus...

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

- On devrait peut-être y aller. Marley et Jake vont s'inquiéter, déclara Ryder.

- Mmmm. D'accord...

Ils échangèrent une pluie de baisers avant de sortir du garde-manger mains dans la mains.

**OooOooOooOooO**

En réalité, Jake et Marley ne s'inquiétaient pas le moins du monde. En effet, les deux amis étaient trop occupés à autre chose.

Kitty s'était éclipsée laissant les deux amis seuls. Un silence pesant était tombé. Marley vérifia pour la quinzième fois la température du four et Jake tournait, mélangeait la pâte plus que nécessaire perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je pense que la pâte à cupcakes est prête, dit la jeune femme timidement.

- Oh, euh, je …. bégaya Jake se rendant compte qu'il continuait à brasser les ingrédients. Il manque le chocolat.

La brune lui passa le chocolat fondu et remit une mèche de cheveux en place tout en observant les gestes délicats de son ami. Jake sentit le regard de la jeune femme se poser sur lui, releva la tête et lui adressa son plus radieux sourire.

- Marley, dit-il en s'approchant. Tu as du chocolat sur le visage ….

- Oh, fit la jeune femme en tentant d'effacer la marque sans trop savoir où essuyer.

Jake la regarda amusé. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle puis tendit la main vers le visage angélique de Marley. Leur corps n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, si infimes qu'ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Le pouce de Jake vint effleurer le bord de la lèvre supérieure de la jeune femme pour enlever la trace de chocolat. Preuve qu'elle y avait goûté. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, la tension était à son comble. Jake n'avait qu'une envie : embrasser ses lèvres si soyeuses. Mais il n'y céderait à moins que...

- Tu sais que je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas ? murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Sans savoir comment, la distance entre leur visage avait diminué.

- Qui te dit que je ne le veux pas ?

Marley se surprit elle-même en prononçant ces mots. Jamais elle n'avait fait preuve d'une telle audace. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait ses paroles que déjà Jake s'emparait de sa bouche. Par réflexe, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Plus rien ne comptait que l'instant présent, ni le lieu, ni le fait que leurs camarades ne donnaient plus signe de vie depuis un moment. Le baiser les électrisa. Il était doux, sensuel. Jake passa sa main dans le creux des reins de Marley et il la sentit immédiatement frissonner de désir. Il avait tellement rêvé de goûter à ses lèvres si parfaitement dessinés... L'instant était un pur moment de plaisir. Un feu d'artifice était l'image parfaite pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en l'embrassant.

Ils se séparèrent enfin sans pour autant rompre le contact. Marley s'était empourprée et n'osait pas regarder Jake dans les yeux. Ses bras eux, étaient toujours placés autour du cou du jeune homme tout comme la main de celui-ci n'avait pas quitté ses reins.

- Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il tentant de capter son regard.

- Oui, mais juste de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt, répondit-elle avec malice en le fixant avec son plus beau sourire.

Jake ne put résister et l'embrassa de nouveau alors que Ryder et Kitty faisaient leur apparition dans la cuisine.

- Et bien ! Je vois qu'on n'a pas chômé pendant notre absence, la cheerleadeuse heureuse pour son amie.

Les deux amoureux pris en flagrant délit s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre et s'empourprèrent. Les doigts de Jake vinrent à la rencontre de ceux de Marley puis s'entrelacèrent sous le regard entendu de leurs amis.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? questionna Jake.

- Et puis vous êtes dans un état...ajouta Marley remarquant la farine qui couvrait les vêtements de Ryder et Kitty.

- Oh mais je vois que vous n'ont plus vous n'avez pas chômé, reprit le jeune homme en constatant à ce moment précis que les doigts de Ryder et de son amie étaient dans la même position que les siens et ceux de Marley.

Les deux couples éclatèrent de rire avant de se remettre à cuisiner.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Avis ? La review est votre amie !**


End file.
